A Proud Grandmother
by Kristen3
Summary: While watching home movies with his grandfather, David learns about his family, including the grandmother he's never met. Post-series one-shot.


Daphne was puzzled when she heard a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting company. But she opened the door to see Martin and Ronee standing there. Ronee carried a cardboard box in her arms. It appeared to be filled with old junk. "What's this?" she asked, greeting her father-in-law with an affectionate hug.

"We were cleaning out the garage, and we found some stuff Marty thought you would like to see. You know how he hates to part with anything." Ronee rolled her eyes in her husband's direction.

"Oh, I remember that well enough," Daphne replied with a laugh. "He'd probably still have his Hot 'n' Foamy if it hadn't exploded years ago!"

Niles nodded in agreement. "I've never looked at shaving cream the same way since!"

"Laugh all you want," Martin said to his son. "But I found some old home movies."

David looked up from the book he was reading. "What kind of movies, Grandpa? Am I in them?"

Martin laughed. "I'm afraid not, buddy. These are movies from when your dad was your age. Some are even older than that!"

"Wow, cool! I didn't know they had movies back then." David's eyes widened in surprise.

"David," Daphne said, giving her son a warning.

David merely shrugged in response. "So, can we watch them?"

"I haven't seen these movies in years myself. It'll be nice to see Frasier again."

Daphne reached over to take her husband's hand. Though she knew Niles loved his life with her and David, he would always miss his older brother and best friend. He smiled at her, grateful that she always knew when he needed her most.

Niles took a videotape from his father and placed it in the family's VCR. He knew putting his father's old slides on tape had been a good idea. For once, the Crane brothers had actually decided to buy a joint birthday gift for Martin, rather than squabbling and trying to outdo one another. Niles pressed a button on the remote, and instantly, a picture of a very pregnant woman filled the screen.

David looked at the TV in confusion. "Is that you?" He turned to Ronee.

Ronee laughed. "I'm afraid not, David. That's your real grandmother."

David still didn't understand. Daphne decided to explain. "Remember how we told you that you were born the night your grandfather got married?" She had told him that story many times over when he was younger. It made him laugh every time. "Well, he was married once before that. His wife passed away a long time ago, but she was your dad and your Uncle Frasier's mum."

"Oh," David said. "Cool."

"See, I told you I was too young to have a grandson," Ronee said playfully.

Niles turned the sound up so the family could hear.

"_I'm huge, Martin. You can't shoot me when I look _this_ pregnant!"_

_From behind the camera, Martin scoffed. "Years from now, our kids'll love it! I just know we've got ourselves a boy in there. And he's going to become a cop, just like his old man!" _

Back in the present, Martin rolled his eyes. "Well, at least I was half-right!"

_Hester laughed. "We don't know that! But I have been thinking about names, just in case. What do you think of the name 'Frasier_'"?

"_Frasier?! Where'd you hear a name like that?!" _

"_You know those rats I've been studying? I named them Frasier and Niles. Poor little Frasier died recently, so I thought maybe we could use the name as a tribute." _

"_You're gonna name my kid after a dead rat?" _

"_It's an unusual name," Hester replied shrugging. "At least think about it, all right?" She winked at the camera. The scene went dark, as Martin had turned off the camcorder._

"'Course, Hester got her way in the end. That's how it usually is in a marriage." Martin glanced over at his wife.

"And that's why I married you," Ronee said, kissing his cheek.

Daphne's heart warmed at the obvious love between her father-in-law and Ronee. Their family had changed so much in the last few years, but at least everyone was happy.

"I remember the day Frasier and I found Mom's old journals, and we learned where she got our names from. We were horrified. But I guess she wanted to name us after something she loved."

"It's weird thinking I have a Grandma I don't even know," David remarked.

"Well, I loved her just as much as you love your mom," Niles replied. "In fact, I think your mom's a lot like her." He kissed Daphne.

Daphne smiled as the kiss ended. She sighed contentedly, resting her head on Niles' shoulder.

"Do you have more videos?" David asked his grandfather.

"Sure do. You wanna watch them?"

David nodded. Niles picked up the remote to press Play again, but Daphne glanced at her watch. "I'm afraid these movies are going to have to wait. It's bedtime."

"Aw!" David protested. "Can't I stay up to watch one more?"

"It's a school night," Daphne replied, shaking her head. "But I'm sure your grandfather will be more than happy to come back tomorrow so you can see them."

"Sure thing," Martin said. "I miss the days when my boys were little. Seems like I missed out on a lot."

Ronee squeezed his hand. "They may not have understood you, but they knew you loved them," she said. She remembered when she used to baby-sit Niles and Frasier. "They were good boys. I never saw two kids who were more polite!"

"Thank you, Ronee!" Niles grinned at her.

"You and Frasier were the smartest kids I sat for, too. I used to bring my math homework over so Frasier could help me!"

David reluctantly stood. "Goodnight, everyone." He walked over and hugged his grandfather goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Martin said.

David nodded. "Thanks for showing me the movies."

"The politeness continues!" Ronee said, shaking her head.

With a last, dramatic sigh, David picked up his book and made his way up the stairs.

After watching her son leave, Daphne turned to the other three adults. "Would anyone like some coffee?"

Martin shook his head, yawning. "I guess my physical therapist must've overworked me today."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I expect she'll be overworking you tomorrow, too."

"If you're that tired, maybe we should go home to bed," Ronee said with a wink. She stood, then helped Martin up. After a few more minutes of small talk, they left.

"Well, I guess I better go see what David's up to. He's probably in bed reading." Daphne turned and went upstairs.

"Tell David I'll be up in a few minutes to say goodnight. I've just got to finish up a couple things in my office."

Daphne nodded to her husband, then went and knocked on her son's door.

"Come in."

As she'd expected, when Daphne opened the door, David lay in bed, a book propped on his knees. When she entered, David looked up at her. "Hey, Mom. I've got a question."

Daphne sat on the edge of his bed. She loved these quiet moments, when her son would open up to her. "I'm listening." She smiled, recalling her brother-in-law's favorite phrase.

"Do you think she'd like me? My real grandma, I mean." For most of his life, David had considered Ronee to be his grandmother, even though she'd always insisted she couldn't be. It was difficult to wrap his mind around what he'd seen tonight.

Daphne smiled immediately. "Oh, I'm sure she would. I never got to meet her, but I've heard plenty about her from your grandfather and your uncle. She'd be awfully proud to have a grandson as smart as you."

A grin spread across David's face. "I think I might want to be a doctor when I grow up, just like Dad." Then he thought for a moment. "Or maybe a cop, like Grandpa."

"You've got some time to figure it out," Daphne said reassuringly. She got up and walked to the head of his bed, where she bent to kiss his cheek. "Your dad will be in to say goodnight in a minute. After that, lights out, OK?"

David nodded. He usually went to sleep when he was supposed to, but sometimes he used a flashlight if he wasn't finished reading. "Night, Mom. Love you."

"Love you, too." Daphne smiled to herself as she turned to leave her son's room. For the most part, David was a good kid. No matter what path he took, she would undoubtedly be proud of him. And she knew in her heart that, wherever Hester Crane was now, she was a very proud and happy grandmother.

**The End**


End file.
